


you called?

by notmadderred



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl and Toni Save the Fucking Day ofc, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, badass girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: Archie, Jughead, Veronica, and Betty will all later admit that going to the Lodge family's most obscure summer house for the weekend wasn't their finest idea. Telling almost no one else about this plan was even worse.Then again, no one really anticipated finding out that some group of cultic weirdos had been living there for several months.Request: hey i was wondering if you can write a choni ficlet where toni and cheryl save the core four from something and basically just be badass girlfriends together who can burn the world down if the want to? thanks <3!





	you called?

Archie, Jughead, Veronica, and Betty will all later admit that going to the Lodge family's most obscure summer house for the weekend wasn't their finest idea. Telling almost no one else about this plan was even worse.

Then again, no one really anticipated finding out that some group of cultic weirdos had been living there for several months. 

Veronica had been the first to comment of the disarray of the house and the odd 'graffiti’ everywhere, but hey — an escape is an escape. The others agreed unanimously as they placed their bags in the living area and glanced around.

“Whose idea was the again?” Betty whisper-yelled at the others. They were all wrapped back-to-back in the center floor of the garage within some kind of… well, the best way to describe it was a sacrificial sigil. The men standing guard at the door, faces obscured by black masks, remained impassive at her outburst.

“Excuse me, sir!” Veronica called, shifting in her restraints to further gain one guard’s attention. The man’s head shifted almost imperceptively in her direction. “My daddy knows that we’re here,” she said, and for a second Betty almost believed it until she remembered that Veronica had pointedly made sure that her father was as out of the loop as possible these days, “and if I don’t call him at five o’clock sharp, he’s going to send his men out looking for us. I suggest you free us immediately -- if you do, I won’t press charges, and we’ll leave her quietly.”

The man laughed and shook his head. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he said, and Betty could feel Veronica stiffen, “but you ain’t gonna convince me. Today, all four of you will be sacrificed.”

Betty brushed her head against Jughead’s. “Any luck with the ropes?” she asked, her voice low.

“No,” he shot back, far louder and much more annoyed. “We shouldn’t have come here in the first place.”

“Now really isn’t the best time--” Archie began, but Jughead quickly cut him off.

“There isn’t going to be a good time,” Jughead growled, wiggling a bit to prove his point. “And if you hadn’t tried to go all hero on those guys, we all could have just run away!”

“I _told_ you all to run!”

“Oh, and you _expected us to listen?_ ” Jughead snorted and shook his head. 

It was probably evident to everyone that Jughead was just pushing blame around because he was scared. Not that he’d admit it, of course. Betty wished she could grab his hand to show him she was there and cared. 

“And who decided not to tell anyone where we were!” Jughead finished.

Everyone else was quiet for a minute.

“Actually,” said Veronica, “I _did_ tell--”

There was a whizzing sound by Betty’s ear. Then a sharp _plunk_. Betty’s eyes widened as one guard started yelling, clutching at his shoulder. His shoulder, which had just earned itself an arrow.

The man next to him took a step back. “What the--”

The door right behind him opened and a leg kicked out, sweeping his feet and causing him to fall to the floor. His head hit the ground hard, and Betty winced at the sickening sound it made.

“What’s happening?” Archie asked. He was the only one who couldn’t see what just went down which was, frankly, too bad because it was pretty exciting.

“Whoops,” they heard, and then suddenly Toni’s head appeared in the doorway as she examined the guard now lying motionless on the floor. Her face then lifted to meet the group’s eyes. She smirked. “‘Sup. How’s the vacay going?”

Betty’s eyes flitted to the remaining guard who, despite his incapacitation, was still trying to grab his gun. 

Toni sighed, walked over to him, easily grabbed the gun (at which the man squawked with fear), and hit his head with the butt of it. He, too, collapsed. “Cheryl’s taking care of the ones outside,” she said, looking down at the four of them with a lifted eyebrow. 

Jughead sighed. “Care to get these off of us?”

Toni huffed. “No, ‘thank you’?” Wow. I’m hurt. And isn’t this kind of embarrassing?” she continued, her smirk widening. “Like, guys. Really. I didn't realize that Cher and I were now considered the cavalry.”

“I always knew we were,” Cheryl said as she appeared in the doorway, bow and arrows strapped across her back. Betty will admit that she looked positively badass, especially when dressed in all black. With a flourish of her hair, she turned to Toni, a small smile playing at her lips. “Nicely done.”

Toni tilted her head. “Aw, thanks Cheri. Badass looks good on you.”

“I’d reciprocate the compliment, but you always look good.”

“Okay, _lovebirds_ ,” Veronica scoffed, but it was clear she was more amused at this point than anything else. “ _Please_ untie us.”

Cheryl sighed softly, still looking at Toni. “Must they kill the mood?” she asked before giving Toni a quick peck on the lips. Then she knelt down, shifting her robe out of the way as she pulled out another arrow. “Hold still,” she said and started cutting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request for a ficlet like the one above, visit my tumblr "a-reagan-writes.tumblr.com" Also visit these amazing writers' tumblrs; "amarielugama'" and "talks-about-books," who dabble in many of the same fandoms as me.
> 
> Anonymous requests are open, so no need to be shy! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
